


Red Strings

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: The red string of fate will always links Malleus to his soulmate.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Malleus' angsts





	Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Istg my best boy is Rook and my favorite dorm is Pomefiore but writing angst for Malleus has become my passion.  
> 1\. I write this at midnight so I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes and OOC  
> 2\. Kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> 3\. I love Malleus Draconia

A red string of fate is a weird thing to exist in this world, even though they knew and use magic in their daily lives on Twisted Wonderland, this thing is still a mystery for a lot of people. Not even Malleus Draconia knows why this thing exist, and why it's currently and still tied to your ring finger.

He had noticed it for a long time now. This string had always been with him since he's young but he could never see where this string ends. Your first meeting with him on that night at Ramshackle dorm gave him answer for this question. 

"This child of man with no magic is my soulmate…?" 

He thought to himself, even bothering to ask the other Diasomnia members about this and of course, they're immediately shocked that their king had found his queen.

"Waka-sama! Are you saying that human is our queen?!" Sebek shouted loudly, leading everyone's attention to them.

"I guess?"

Even Silver, who's usually sleeping around this time was wide awake, after all, this is an important thing to discuss about.  
"We should immediately take her then, the string of fate never lies to anyone." He said calmly, he knew you're a nice person and wouldn't even dare to harm their king.  
"Oh, this is interesting, but of course we need to ask the most important question to our dear Malleus." Lilia appeared from the top of the ceiling, causing everyone to be shocked by his action. Malleus wasn't affected at all though, maybe an effect from living with him for too many years already.

"Do you think you could love her for the rest of your life?" Lilia asked him with a serious eyes but calm vocal tone.  
"Ever since the first time I saw her, I know she's the only one I could love." Malleus outrightly answered him, not even thinking twice. A loud cries of shock from Sebek could be heard by everyone.  
"Fufu, love at first sight? That's good, that's good~ We could always capture her to be with you but what do you wish for?" Lilia hummed happily although his question sounds really scary.

"I wish to know about her more, so no, don't do anything to her. I'm the one who's going to protect her. But… There's something that bothers me."  
"What is it?" Silver questioned him curiously.  
"I think she couldn't see the string." Malleus touched his ring finger while saying that, he could feel a little warmth from it, maybe because of his inner happiness for being the soulmate of the one he loves.

"We don't have any book about people from other world, considering her magicless body, I think that could happen." A theory or a simple guess came from Silver easily.  
"Yes, I think that's why, but well, you're soulmates! Sooner or later, both of you will end up together~ I can't wait for it!" 

It's the first time Malleus had ever experienced this kind of feeling in his long life, a feeling of warmth and happiness when talking with you, even with just a simple 'good night' and 'hello' made him grinning from ear to ear. You were never scared of him, listened to his random talks, laughed easily with him and even dare to gave him a nickname. Unlike the others, because you treated him normally like a friend, that's why he loves you, and the reason will keep increasing by time.  
The more he talked with you, the more he realized how precious you are and how much you mean to him.

His darling human, his queen, the one he'll treat the best.

Maybe it's the time, you were already comfortable with him, or even with your life at NRC. Maybe this is a good time for him to confess to you, under the moonlight, with fireflies surrounding you.

Malleus walked to you, not teleporting like the usual, he looked a little nervous, just a little so you didn't noticed it. As usual, it began with a simple "Hello, Tsunotarou!" and a smile from you. He gave a mental reminder to himself to tell his real name to you, maybe it'll change your opinion about him, but he believes you're not going to treat him differently just because he's the head of Diasomnia and the future king of the faes.

"[Name], actually-" He talked in a low volume and your energetic voice cut off his words.  
"Tsunotarou! Crowley-sensei actually manages to find a way for me to come home!" You said with a big smile on your face and a bright expression.

He's at lost for words  
Home? Isn't this your home?  
If you're going to leave, what about him? How about his feeling? You're his soulmate… right?

Unconsciously, he touched his ring finger, the red string is still there! It's connected to your finger, he's sure of it.

So why you're talking as if you're going to leave him?

"I really missed my world, but I guess I can't find a friend like you anymore in there huh…"

Ah, so at the end, Malleus Draconia, no, Tsunotarou, is your friend. Nothing more, nothing less.  
He's dumbfounded.  
How foolish, he thought you loves him as much as he loves you.

He thought the string of fate will surely lead you together forever.

Foolish, dumb, stupid.  
You couldn't see that string, you couldn't feel the same emotion as him, that string only works for him. He will always loves you but you're free to love whoever you want without being tied to it.  
It's cruel, far too cruel to him.

His heart is crushed, his eyes is wet, but when you looked at him with a worry on your eyes. Thinking about how happy you'll be if you're going home and back to your normal life, imagining your smile and happiness because of your choice, he decided it.

You're free.

"Congratulations." He patted your head tenderly.  
Not knowing the full meaning of his words, you grinned and said your thanks to him, mentioned you're going to left at midnight tomorrow.

Of course, Malleus visited you that night.  
Once again, he looked at your finger, red string tied tightly on it, and on his too.  
"Tsunotarou, you come! I've waited for you!" You giggled happily when he appeared with lights after him.  
"Of course, you invited me after all." 

To be honest, he didn't want to come, it's painful, he's going to watch his soulmate to go away and never be able to come back again? How could he stand it?  
But here he is, clutching tightly to his own finger, hoping it'll make you stay, realizing his affection for you.

"Tsunotarou, thanks to you, I'm able to laugh every night, talking with you is really fun, and you're really interesting. Thank you for all of those experience." You hugged him tightly for the last time without any warning, causing him to stumbled a little but quickly back to his foot.

"I'm Malleus Draconia." That's all he could said that time, and a small laugh is the reply he got.  
"I've already known it for a while, but Tsunotarou is a one and only nickname you've ever got right, Malleus?"

Hearing his name from your lips made him really happy, more and more, he wanted to hear it again, he wanted to talk with you more, living his life with you.  
But that's selfish, he knew it.  
That's why, he just hugged you back, tightly, feeling the warmth he'll never feel again.

He loves you, that's why your happiness is number one for him, he'll let you free and be happy, even though he need to sacrifice his life for it.

"Now go, [Name]." Unexpectedly, he was the one who let you go first. You glanced at his face, he was smiling, calmly, no signs of sadness on it.

"Haha, then… goodbye, Malleus." You walked through the mirror, disappearing little by little, and he witnessed it all.  
Looking at your figure who's going to be gone soon, he finally let go of the words he had been holding back for a long time.

"I love you."

He held his tears until the end, until you're gone from this world completely.

He peeked at his finger, again, only to found out that the string isn't gone or fading at all. It's impossible to cut it, it's impossible for it to disappear. It's still connected to you, not cutted by the mirror at all. It'll always be with you even on another world.  
It'll always be there, connecting him to you when you're not even in his world anymore.  
That red string is a sign of his eternal love to you.


End file.
